The mistake
by Kriskris12
Summary: (WARNING Bajancanadian FANFIC) A girl. Left to survive alone in the middle of minecraftia at age 6. Was called the mistake. The mistake spawn of a minecrafter and a zombie. She ran for her life each and everyday. That is until she met the bajan canadian. bajancanadian/OC
1. Chapter 1

The mistake

Carrie

I ran into the desert. The armor i had on was ripping as the full moon came into view. My skin turned green and my flesh rough and dry. Why you may ask? I am the mistake. The mistake spawn of a zombie and a minecrafter. I fit in with neither crowd. My mother was murdered by her own people when i was 6. My father well had a more gruesome death.

As I turned into the zombie everything changed. My eye color. My vision. Until slowly i wasnt me anymore. I was a zombie. A female zombie. With long blonde hair. Thats the only feature i kept.

I slowly lost control of my body.

"Biggums she ok?" I heard a voice asked.

It sounded male and deep. Almost Bacca like. My heart stopped. Baccas ate zombies for fun.

"I dont know dood. Maybe if i poke her." Another male voice said.

His sounded kinder, almost caring. He gently  
poked my arm and my instincts popped in. I jumped back and got into fighting position. I was used to being tortured barely surviving.

"Woah, biggums we got a non-pacifist." The hairy one said.

I looked him up and down he was a Bacca. In a buisness suit. I screamed. Or as good of a scream as i could. I hadn't had water in atleast ten days.

"Hey its okay. I'm Mitch and this is Jerome. Here."The one named Mitch said.

He handed me a bucket of water. I drank it quickly. I must of drank to fast because i passed out.

When i woke up i was in a hospital bed. Mitch was sitting next to me dripping droplets of water on my lips. Jerome was push something in my skin. I think they didnt know i was awake because they kept talking.

"Mitch, we need to protect this girl." Jerome said.

"I know but i cant help feel different around her. You know, how Sky felt around Dawn. Back then." He said.

Who is Sky? Who is Dawn? Back when?

I groaned.

"Your awake." Jerome said.

"DONT HURT M HALP!" I screamed.

"Shhhh shhh its ok." Mitch said.

He rubbed my hand. Suddenly a pale ish tanish man burst through the door. He was carrying a gold sword. He wore black sunglasses and an amulet.

"Whats wrong? Nothing budder cant fix." He said.

He started rubbing his sword. I giggled.

"Nothing she just scared of biggums." Mitch said.

"JAAAYYYYYRREEEMMMMM! What have i told you about scaring people?" The strange man asked.

"But i didnt even ask her to lather me in mayo." He pouted.

"Oh i am Sky by the way." He said.

"Feel my fur. It soft." the bacca boy said.

He put his arm out. I softly petted his fur. It was silky.

"Soft right? I use real mayonaise." He said proudly.

"Now whats wrong."Sky asked.

Mitch repeated the story. Now that i looked at him he was pretty cute. He had ruffled hair under a checkered black and red hoody. He wore ripped jeans and a dog tag on his neck.

"Here tak this. Budder curres alllllll!"He screamed.

He handed me a gold block which i assumed was budder. Mitch helped me out of the bed and took me out side. I was greeted by a nurse. She had bright bright blue hair with sparkly gold sorry budder pieces on it. She had a lean face with acute features. I wont bore you with the rest.

Then she flirted with Mitch.

"I love the way your hair looks today." She said.

"Uhhh thanks?" He said.

"But we have to go." Jerome said.

He dragged me outside. Me alone. With a Bacca.

"Whhy are you so scared of me?" He asked.

I looked around nervously. I couldnt answer honestly.

"I umm was attacked by your kind." I said.

Partially honest.

"Oh well im sorry. But i wouldnt hurt you. I'm a pacifist. Unless you hurt me that is." He sad.

Mitch came outside. "Ugh nurses and doctors are the worst."

"Biggums lets show her around." Jerome said.

They showed me around each area. First the science place. There i met who goes by seto. Then they showed me around more. I met brotatao who told me to call him bro. Then i met the lead miner Jason. Weirdly he wore a space suit but i didnt judge. Next i met a headphone wearing baboon. Deadlox. He was lead hunter. Then they took me to the PVP arena.

"Who works here?" I asked.

"Why us of course." Mitch said proudly.

"Yep youll get all five areas to see what you do best in!" Jerome said.

Great. More tests.


	2. Chapter 2 Practice and horses

Three hours later.

Carrie's POV

He lead me down the hallway. "Your room 312." Mitch said. We walked at least another ten feet before we stopped at a door. The sign read 'Room 312'. "This is your room, Jerome and I kinda set the room up." Mitch said blushing.

He took out a key and opened the door. I walked inside. The room looked beautiful. Green and blue splotches of paint lined the walls. The wall itself was orange. There was a kitchen and a room. I walked into the kitchen. It had two furnaces, a double chest, a crafting table, and dispenser.

I pushed the button and a steak popped out. I gratefully ate it. "Wow you must be hungry." Mitch said. I nodded. Next I saw the bedroom. Honestly I have never slept in one. Then i saw the bathroom. I hadnt showered in months.

Gross.

"Mitch, I'm gonna take a shower." I said.

Mitch's POV

I nodded. I couldnt help but notice how beautiful she looked. Even with dirt and grim. She was slim. Her face looked tired. Like she hadnt slept good in forever. But she had a glow about her body.

I watched as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard the click of the lock and the shower started running. My thoughts shifted to her. The way her hair parted to one side. How her clothes looked so rugged and worn. But how she pulled it off.

The brightness of her smile. And her eyes. Her warm, dark, chocolate brown eyes. Her even tan. Even though she was in the desert, the silky look of her skin.

The shower stopped. "Mitch umm i kinda need some clothes." She yelled. I looked around. I found what looked like a bra or something. I grabbed some underwear. I didnt see anything else. I took my jacket off and made a little pile.

"Hey i couldnt find anything more." I yelled through the door. She opened the door a crack and took it. "Thanks." She said. A few minutes later she came out looking nice and clean.

She wore my jacket. It was way to big for her thankfully. It went down to about two inches above her knee. She looked even prettier, if possible. Her hair was dry and in a side part.

Then there was a knock at the door. "I got it." She said. "Wait." I yelled after her. She came back in the room. "I never caught your name." I said in a low voice. "Carrie. Carrie Krudneck." She whispered.

Krudneck. Carrie Krudneck. The name seemed familiar. Krudneck. I couldn't think on the subject anymore though because Jeromes voice called out, "Biggums ya here? I got dat schedule!"

"Coming." I yelled back. I walked into the living room. Carrie and Jerome were sitting next to each other reading something. They were really close. A little to close. "So whats up?" I asked try to make them pull apart.

Carrie just looked up and smiled. "Jerome got my schedule. I have mining with Jason on monday. Science or potion brewing on tuesday with seto. _**(And i just realized i didnt tell you what brotato did. So sorry he is the guy that scouts for danger, i guess a scouter.) **_Scouting with bro on wednesday. Hunting with Ty thursday. And PVP with you guys friday."

"Cool, wanna come practice with us tonight?" I asked her. Saturday and sundays were the only days i didnt teach. Thankfully today was a saturday. "Sure, but can i get some real clothes first?" She asked.

"Yeah course." I responded. We left her room and walked down the hall. Everyone was staring at us. These girls shot ice daggers at Carrie. She didnt even look fazed. I guess she was used to it. Most of these girls had asked me out. But found a way out of it.

When we left the building Jason ran up to me. The look on his face told me something amusing happened. I saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "Mitch Jerome, I found the pot load of budder. You have to see Sky's face it's priceless." He said.

I looked to see Carrie was kind of looking off. She looked a little left out. Before i could say anything she turned toward the fence and ran. "Carrie!" I yelled and chased after her. I thought she might run away. I would never see her again. But she stopped at the fence.

She was petting something. "Carrie!" I heard Jerome's voice yell. I ran beside her and saw her petting a horse. Not any old horse though. A pristine black stallion. She looked to be having a conversation with it. "No." She whispered to it. It neighed back.

Jason ran next to me. "Nice horse you got there Carrie." He said. She didnt pay him any attention. She turned to Jerome. "Can we keep him?" She asked him. A wave of jealousy flashed through me. "Yeah. Whatever." He said.  
She stepped back and the horse jumped the fence. "Um wanna get those clothes now? Then we can take this to the stable." I asked. She nodded and smiled. "Um Mitch." She said. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I may or may not know how to ride a horse." She whimpered. "I'll teach you." I said. She smiled. "Hello im still here." Jason said. "Sorry, lets just get her new clothes then focus on who is here and who isnt." I joked.

They laughed and we walked towards the clothe store. I bought a couple pairs of shoes and outfits before we left. "Thanks." She said as she combed her horse. Picking out twigs and dirt.

"No problem." I responded. We took her to the stable were she put her horse. Then we walked to the PVP arena. She seemed confident as we walked in. "Pick your weapon and armor then meet me on the field to train." I said boldly.  
I walked onto the field and watched as she weighed everything. I turned and saw Jerome and Jason take a seat in the stands ready to watch events unfold. I Walked to the edge of the arena and grabbed two watches. They made sure we respawned and projected our hearts above us. They sadly didnt stop pain. And didnt work outside the arena.

Then Carrie walked out. Her weapon of chose wasnt a common one. It was a diamond axe Jerome called betty. Instead of using the diamond armor she took chain mail. I was questioning her judgement but didnt say anything.

"Carrie catch!" I yelled and threw her watch she caught it and put it on. She flipped the switch and her hearts formed above her. Along with other stats. Like weight and height. I turned mine on and instantly my hearts and information projected above. I started showing her how to fight taking out my own diamond axe.

They required more strength and speed than swords. Not my favorite weapon. They didnt do as much damage either. I preferred a sword. "Why did you choose chain armor?" I asked. She looked at me like i had seven eyes. "It has more breathing room and is lighter but still protects you." She said.

I nodded in agreement. By the end of the night she fought well. Barely breaking a sweat with that axe. "WHOOT WHOOT! YOU GO CARRIE!" I heard Jeromes voice yelled. Where they a thing? Anger boiled inside me. Carrie looked to me. "You ok Mitch?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets just go home. Its been a long day."I said seething. We walked out not waiting for the others. We walked to the corridors. We walked to her room and stopped. I gave her the key. "Here." I said a little more calmed down.

"Thanks Mitch. For everything." She said. "No problem." I said. She unlocked the door and walked inside. "If you need anything im across the ha-"I was cut short when she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

We stood like that for a while before i realized she was asleep. I grinned and gently picked her up bridal style. I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. I gently kissed her forehead and turned.

I saw Jerome in the doorway not looking to happy. "What just happened?" He growled. So i told him. He didnt seem upset. Just. Jealous. "Mitch! Is it not obvious i like her?" He hissed. "Well i like her too." I hissed backed.

I pushed passed him and left. I walked into my room across the hall. I climbed into bed. That night i dreamt about her. The way she talks to me. And the mystery about her i can see behind her eyes.


	3. 3 week skip, look into the past

**_Sorry for not updating. I will probably update fridays but yeah. _**

**_skip 3 weeks_**

**_Carries POV_**

Our faces were inches apart. His cool short breaths tickled my lip. The only thing separating us were our blades. My diamond axe was caught on his sword. He only had a few hearts left. If only I could pull away and jab at his stomach.  
The roar of the crowd was dead in my ears. The only voice i heard was that of Jerome occasionally yelling, "Carrie beat him with the betty!"

I've learned Jerome is a little off. Mitch pulled back a centimeter. Which was far enough for him to move his blade and jab at my stomach. I felt it pierce the skin and hit my bone. For a second time slowed. Then it was back to normal speed. Mitch was grinning at me.

My vision clouded with red and black spots. I blinked them away. As fast as i could i blade out of my stomach. I threw it and it landed two feet away. "That all you got?" He asked.

He limped over and reached for his sword. As he did i hacked my axe at him. It hit him between his shoulder blades. He de-spawned leaving me victorious. The crowd roared as i stood there.

I fell backwards landing hard on the ground. My hearts slowly decreasing. I barely heard Mitch calling my name. He re-spawned.

"Carrie," Mitch said slowly grabbing my hand,"It will all be done soon. You will re-spawn."

His hand was warm. On a normal day i would have been delighted to hold his hand. If only he knew my secret could i trust him.

"Please just stab me, the pain will be gone quicker."I stuttered. Blood dripped out of my mouth.

He nodded. He stabbed me and i flickered away. I re-spawned in the chamber. My stomach healed. I walked out of the chamber. As soon as i did I was enveloped in a warm embrace.

"Good job out there girl. That was amazing." Mitch said as i nodded into his embrace.

I wish he knew my secret. I felt as though he was the human my mother told me about.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_"Carrie. Honey you want to hear a story?" My mother asked me.  
We were in our little cave home. My father had made it for us. My father the zombie._

_"Wes Pwease mommie." My four year old self said._

_My blond hair shined from the torch on the wall._

_"You know what you are sweety?" My mother asked._

_I nodded. "Im a human zombie." I said._

_"Yes. Your very smart hunny. Now when zombies fall in love with a human they slowly change to a human. But at heart they are still zombie. Now since your mainly human once you find your true love. And you share a kiss. You will no longer turn zombie on full moons. You will be mostly human. But you still will have the instinct of zombies." My mother said._

**_FLASH BACK END_**

Maybe just maybe we would share a single kiss.

He pulled back from the embrace and looked at me.

"Carrie, you okay? You look like your going to die." Mitch said.

I shook my head yes. I looked to the sky. The moon was rising. A full moon. Panic rose in my chest.

I ran from Mitch. My body was turning green already. I ran to my corrider. Down the hall to my room. I ran into the room i made for these situations. An iron door marked one wall. There was a button that i knew i wouldnt be able to press on the wall.

I slowly turned zombie. My long blond hair falling on my shoulders.  
My new clothing ripping till it was there by a thread.  
I slowly lost consciousness.

**_Sorry for short chapter. But you saw the legendish storyish. When they kiss BOOM! Carries back to normal. Or is it not that simple? PLZ REVIEW! _**


	4. Stupid stupid girl

**_So so sorry for no updating! I have the flu still I've had it for a while but I'll be good. I know this is late but merry christmas!_**

**_Mitch's POV_**

She ran away from my embrace looking pretty green. I wanted to help her. Maybe she was sick. Or seeing all that blood made her wanna puke. I walk quickly after her. But Jerome stopped me.

"Biggums I want to help her as much as you do." He said, "But the one thing about girls is they HATE when boys see them in there worst moments."

I nodded. Though I didn't thing Carrie had a bad moment. She was perfect in every way. The way her golden blond hair fell across her shoulders. I just wish I new what she was hiding.

"Jerome look man. You may just like Carrie. But I think she's the one. The one mom was talking about to me." I said.

"Yeah man. But what if she's not. You'll probably tell her. She'll be freaked out and you'll get kicked out of the army." Jerome said.

I nodded. I truly understood the risk. But I I think I loved her. I had to tell her eventually but not until I was absolutely sure.

Then a shrill scream sounded. Carries scream. I ran full force toward her room.

**_Carries POV_**

I screamed as I felt myself change back to a human. Why was I changing early? The pain seared up my side. I could feel my flesh turning to regular skin. After five minutes of enduring the pain it stopped. I lay on the ground numb. There is a bang on the door to the cell.

Mitch's voice yelled, "CARRIE IM COMING HAN- HANG IN THERE!"

I lay there lifeless. Wondering what the problem was. Finally Mitch broke threw the door. He ran over to me and helped me up.

"Carrie. Are you okay?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

He looked at me worriedly. Then I saw the other generals run in. First Jerome, then sky and Ty, Jason and brotato, and lastly seto.**_ (I know he isn't in team crafted anymore but I still want him in the story) _**

"What's wrong? Squids attack?" Sky asked pounding his fist in his hand.

"No I I." I thought for a minute then said. "I felt something stab me and I thought it was real so I screamed. Sorry."

"Don't worry about gurl. Let's just get you to the doctor." Ty said.

He got on the other side of me and helped me along. Him and Mitch were pretty strong. When we got to the doctor a woman came out. She was pale. On the left side of her face was purple hair with a green eye. The right side of her face had pink hair with a blue eye.

"Dawn." The boys regarded her darkly.

The girl known as Dawn rolled her eyes.

"What's the problem here? I was told this was an emergency." Dawn asked.  
"She is having pain in her sides. She said it feels like a knife is piercing her." Mitch said.

Dawn looked me up and down.

"What happened to your clothes? Did you rip them off for attention slut?" She asked.

Mitch pushed Dawn back.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Mitch said.  
He stood in front of me protectively. I felt safe. Atleast safer.

"Why? She's being all slutty ripping her clothes and all." Dawn accused.

Mitch looked pretty mad. Which made him look cute...and scary.

"You call her that one more time." Mitch threatened.

"Awww look at Mitch standing up for a SLUT!" She said.

Mitch jumped at her. But Ty held him back.

"Mitch it's okay. I've been called worse." I told him trying to sooth him.  
"Oh so you have been called worse than s-" she was cut short by sky.

"Dawn leave the girl alone. Or I will let Mitch at you." Sky said.

I looked over at Mitch to see him still struggling. Dawn rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not helping ...that." She spat.

"I'll be fine." I said before anyone could interject, "I don't want to cause trouble."

I started limping towards my room. But sky stopped me.

"You need medical attention." Sky insisted.

"I'm fine!" I urged.  
I pushed past him and continued limping to my room. Again before I could make it there someone stopped me. Jerome.

"Come on Carrie. I'll help you to your room if your sure your fine." He said.

"I don't need help! I'm fine." I said sternly.

I pushed past Jerome and walked to my room. Nobody bothered me. When I got inside I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Carrie. Open your eyes." A cold voice said.

I opened my eyes to find an ender man in my room. Endy.

"What do you want endy?" I asked the ender man.  
Ender man where the only mob that didn't hate me. And i mean only.

"I must warn you. The problem with you transforming is your heart." He said.

I must have looked really confused because he rolled his eyes and continued.

"You transformations will be less frequent. More unpredictable. Because your in love. Your heart is doing the most unzombie thing. Having compassion."

I nodded I understood. Mitch he was the cause of this. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Carrie open up its me. Mitch."

Endy waved good bye at me and left. I went to the door and opened it. As soon as I did Mitch hugged me.

He pulled away and help me at arms length. My heart beat quickened as he spoke.

"I promised you, you aren't a slut. You are a beautiful, stupid girl. But you not a slut."

I smiled at him.

"Aww you really think I'm stupid? That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I joked.

He rolled his eyes.

"I promise you Carrie you are the stupidest girl I've ever met." He joked.

"Awww stop it!" I joked.

"But it's true you stupid stupid girl." He insisted.

**_Whats Mitch's secret?_**


	5. Death is in her hands

Carries POV

I was there again. The place where it all happened. The place my mother died. The place my father died. The last place I actually felt truly safe-other than here.

I was 6. To young to lose everything. I was in the cave home. My mother was stirring a soup or stew thingy. I never ate it. I looked out the window of my cave. I saw two boys. They both looked my age.

They were playing with diamond tools. One-a boy who reminded me of Mitch- was fighting the other with a diamond sword. The other-a Bacca who looked like Jerome- was fighting with a diamond axe.

They were laughing their heads off. I smiled. I never heard anyone else laugh. My mother never really let me outside.

"Sweetie I'm going to the bathroom." My mother called.

"Okay mommy." I said.

She left for the bathroom. Nows my chance. I thought. My father, the zombie, was out hunting. I was alone. Right by the door.

I walked outside. The two boys didn't even notice me. I walked closer to where they were. Watching the bout with interest.

"Hi!" I said.

The two stopped to look at me.

"Hi I'm Mitch Hughes, this is my adopted brother, Jerome." He said cheerily.

"Always have to bring up adopted don't you?" Jerome asked jokily.

The boy named Mitch rolled his eyes.

"I'm Carrie! Carrie Krudneck." I said.

"Cool. Can you fight?" The Bacca asked.

I shook my tiny head no. The Bacca child grinned.

"Me and my buddy here can teach yeah!" Mitch said.

Jerome handed me his axe.

"Her name is Betty. Be good to her." He said.I nodded. Mitch showed me how to swing the axe.

"Ready to fight?" He asked.

"You bet!" I said.

He swung his sword at me.

" DONT TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL!" I heard my father yell.

He came crashing through the grass with a giant cow on his back. He threw it in the grass. He scooped tiny me up in his big arms.

"Why. Why do people have to be so mean?" He asked me.

"Sir. I I was just teaching her how to fight." Mitch said.

He looked angrily at him then Jerome. Fear shot across his face.

"Carrie go home. Run home. Where there is one Bacca there are more." He said.

He set me on the ground. Just as he did my mother ran out of the house.

"Honey are you okay?" She asked running towards us.

"Not for long." A deep male voice said.

A mob of people ran towards us. The village. The man leading the group was my mothers first husband. Before my father.

"You two will pay! You are a disgrace to our kind!" He shouted at my mother.

A little girl- 8 or 9- said, "Mommy? Why did you leave daddy?"

I looked into my mothers eyes. They were full of care and worry.

"Sweetie. I wasn't in love with daddy." She answered.

"LIES!" The man bellowed.

He threw a sword at her. Nipping my fathers chest but stabbing my mother straight in the chest. She died on the spot. I cried into my fathers shoulder.

"YOU KILLED HER!" My father screamed.

The man grinned.

"Your next." He said.

A group of Baccas jumped over the villagers tackling my father. They started tearing at his flesh.

"Run." He whispered to me.

So I did. I ran. The events coming back to me.  
_

I woke up screaming. Mitch was there. Shaking me.

"Carrie, it's ok. Just a dream." He whispered soothingly.

"No I killed them." I muttered. "They wouldn't be dead if I had stayed inside. If I obeyed."

"Shhhhhhh. Don't wort gurl. Everything's fine." He said.

He patted my back and rubbed it soothingly until I fell back asleep. Every once in a while muttering something soothing when I would choke on my tears.


	6. Bacon and brothers

**_What is up all of my beautiful peels. Maybe my buets? Well anyway hope you enjoy the story. I'm looking for five new OCs. Coming from you guys! read the other note at the end to find out what I need._**

**_Mitch's POV_**

I wanted to wrap her up in my arms. Hold her as tight as I could and never let her go. Keep her close until she stopped crying. I wanted to be hers. No one else's. Just hers.

I continued to rub her back as she slept. I didn't want to see her so distraught. So damaged. So hurt.

I hated it when she was sobbing. I couldn't help her. I couldn't protect her. That was a feeling I hated. Not being able to hold her close and tell her it was ok. I eventually closed my eyes. My hand still resting on her back. Going up and down with each of her breaths.

When I woke I was holding her. I didn't know how. But I was. I guess in my sleep I shifted. But i didn't care. She snuggled her head closer to me. I pulled her closer to me. Wanting to kiss her. But I didn't. She fit her little head on my chest.

"No." She mumbled in her sleep.

I slowly slipped out of the bed. Not wanting to wake her and explain what I was doing. In her bed. Holding her. Really close. To close.

I slipped into her kitchen. Deciding to cook her breakfast. I got two eggs out and cracked it over the furnace. Taking out some pork I tore six strips off. I threw the strips on the eggs letting it cook.

I heard blocky footsteps hit the floor as she walked towards me.

"Sorry about last night." She said.

I smiled as I put an egg and some meat on a spade.

"Shut up and eat your food." I said.

She looked at the spade and licked her lips.

"What's this?" She asked holding the meat.

"I call it stripped pork!" I exclaimed.

"Why not bacon?" She asked.

I thought about it for a second.

"Why bacon?" I asked.

"It's greasy, crispy, and," she said taking a bite of it,"DELICIOUS!"

I smiled at the newly found word.

"Bacon." I hummed.

She smiled at me. That warm loving smile.

"Good. So we agree?" She asked.

I nodded as I sat next to her. I ate my food off of my spade. Agreeing with her the taste of the bacon.

"So what are we doing this fine saturday?" She asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. I've known her for a month. Maybe I should ask her out? No. It could ruin our friendship. But I didn't know if I could keep it together any longer. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door. Carrie went to answer it.

"Carrie. Is Mitch here?" I heard Jerome ask.

"What up bud?" I asked walking towards the door.

"Mace is here!" He said with glee.

I groaned a load groan.

"Who's Mace?" Carrie asked with interest.

"My annoying HALF brother." I said.

"Hey J-man is Mitch here?" I heard Mace's voice yell from down the corridor.

"Yeah." Jerome yelled back.

Suddenly I saw Mace walk towards us. He saw me and broke out into huge grin.

"Come here lil bro." He said opening his arms and coming towards me for a huge.

"Lil half bro." I mumbled as I accepted the huge.

He pulled away and grinned at me. Then his eyes set on Carrie.

"Oh how did I miss you?" He asked her.

"Well you were busy hugging it out with Mitch that might've helped." She said oblivious to the flirting.

"Well why don't I apologize over dinner?" He asked her.

"I prefer to go to dinner with Mitch." She said flatly.

"You and Mitch are going out?" He asked her surprised. Usually girls fall straight for Mace. But she was different.

"No. But were friends. And I'd go out with Mitch over you anyday." She said.

"Is that so?" He asked reaching for her wrist.

As if acting on instinct she grabbed her axe and spun around bringing it to his neck.

"I prefer not to be touched." She said coldly walking back into her room locking the door.

"She wants me**_ (If you get that I love you)_**!" He said.

She walked out of her room wearing different clothes.

"I'm leaving lock the door when you leave." She said to me.

I nodded confused on why she was acting like she had a stick up her butt.

"That chick is hawt!" Mace said.

"Yeah but she's off limits." Jerome said to him flatly.

"Oh so she's your girl?" Mace asked.  
"No. But she's my best friend. And I'd thank you not to hurt her." Jerome said.

I could tell Mace was getting on his nerves.

"Don't worry. I won't the other girls will." Mace said coldly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well once the girls see I can get a girl like her I'll be in a whole new league. Girls coming left and right. The other girls will just rip her out of my life. And all I have to do is act like I couldn't save her." He said as if I should know.  
I walked towards him and grabbed his collar. I lifted him a good two feet off the ground.

"If you lay a single finger on her ill slice you in half so fast you can't even scream for YOUR mom." I threatened emphasizing your.

He looked me in the eyes. "Looks like you've been workin out bra."

Jerome pulled me away from him.

"Leave her alone." I yelled at him.

"Tell you what. If you get her to kiss you before I get her to kiss me you can have her. But if it's the other way around. She's mine." He said calmly.

It was my only hope. I nodded.

"Good bruh. Let's go show off shall we?" He asked as he waltzed passed me.

**_Hey guys comment some OCs! I need three girls two boys. the boys need to be athletic. Sorry for not updating love you guys!_**


End file.
